Resident JAG
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: Takes place before Hatred is not your master. Billy Coen sends Two JAG lawyers and one is his cousin to give Amanda a message and to look for clues that could spell his conviction out the door. Mentionings of Naruto and Devil May Cry.


A/N: I am shocked no one has ever thought about this before folks. I am about to combine two video games, one anime, and a t.v. show. Join me in the proliqual to Hatred is not your master. It takes place in the Resident Evil Univers before the game seires. So here it is this is sure to be a good few chapter story.

**CHAPTER 1: OUT RAGE.**

This was a complete disaster, this was not fair. She cried in sorrow, Billy Coen her lover and beloved was being court marshiled. No one would believe a bunch of ninja, so it was just herself, Samantha, and most of all Ashley were Billy's last hope. She paced her living room floor and she stoped Billy had the best JAG lawyer in the United States. She looked at her cousin and best friend. They had been honorably discharged and had found work. They worked as officers for the Special Tactics and Rescue Service, they were David Trappings eliet officers earning them the nickname 'David's Angels' "Amanda, calm down you don't want to agrivate your curse mark."said Samantha

"I can't help it, they humped the ass on this one."she said.

Just then there was a knock at the door, she went to it and opened the door a man in a Navy uniform stood with a Marien female beside him " Spyer?"the man asked

"I am she and you are?"she asked

"I am Commander Harmon Rabb and this is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and we are with the Judge Advicate General Corp."said the Commander

"Please come in sirs."she said.

She moved and let the two in "Hello handsome."said Ashley

"Easy Ashy they are with JAG."she said

"We can come back later if you like we still need to see Sgt. Ashley Sampson and Sgt. Samantha Spyer."said Rabb

"No need sir your looking at them."said Samantha.

The two JAG lawyers were shocked as she took a seat "Would you two like anything to drink?"Ashley asked

"Tea please."said Mackenzie

"Same."said Rabb

"I know this is about Billy he said you would drop by sooner or later."she said

"What was your relationship off duty with Billy?"asked MacKenzie

"We were in a relationship, and still are for now."she said.

MacKenzie looked at her and smiled "I knew he would find someone."the Colonel said

"Mac, if you don't mind me asking. Why would the Admiral not allow you to defend Coen?"asked Rabb

"Easy Harm, he is my cousin."said Mackenzie.

That hit her like a tone of bricks so this was the famed Sarah Billy talked about "Why did you to come?"she asked

"The judge threw the book at Billy."said MacKenzie

"Oh no."she said.

Billy was going to be shot by a fireing squad and she knew it.

He had to get word to Amanda, he was being moved soon and who ever wanted him gone was doing a good job at it. He just sat on his cot and waited for the MPs there was no way Amanda was going to let this go and neither was Mac. He knew the two women well to know they would find a way to get him out before his exciction. Only question was when that would be. He knew he was being shipped to a military base near Raccoon City were his death sentince was to be carried out, other than that he did not know when he was going in front of the fireing squad. What he did know is that he wanted Amanda to move on while she found out who gave them the orders to kill the villagers in Africa.

He looked out the window of his cell and closed his eyes, a single tear falling. He knew he would never see his beloved Hell Cat again.

The Commander told them everything and then some, she sat there crying Billy didn't get a fair tryal and it had the top brass of JAG asking questions, ones that needed awensered. The Commander also told them that he was being put in a high security pin for the remander of his life. A base in Raccoon City "I can't believe this. We were given orders and the bastards want to cover it up."said Ashley

"Someone must know something. Billy, knows you would rather die then to give up Amanda."said Mac

"Thats why I am going to look into the matter, when you find out when he is to be killed you will call us?"she asked

"Yes, and if you need any help let us know."said Mac.

With that the two JAG officers took their leave, all they had to do now was wait and look into it. She had connections in S.T.A.R.S, but knew that it could be dangerous for all of them.

That is all for this chapter, don't worry there is more. Just bare with me, I just had to write this due to the fact of Chapter 14 of Hatred is not your master.


End file.
